Trick or Treat
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy and Kevin take Frankie and Macy's little sister trick-or-treating. Then Kevin and Macy go to a Halloween party.


I came up with this totally on the fly. Look for two or three more oneshots to be posted sometime this week. I'll also try to update WIHMM and Pirates.

Thank you Hayley for suggesting the party storyline and thank you Logan for Frankie's and Ashley's and Stella's costumes.

If you like Ashley, tell me. xD

/ / / / / / / / /

"Stells...Veronica Anderson is throwing a Halloween party...Got any ideas on what I should wear?" Macy asked her best friend as they walked to their first class of the day.

"Not yet, but I'll come up with something. I always do," Stella said confidently.

"I want it to be something fun...and exciting...something..." Macy trailed off, trying to think of a word.

"Sexy?" Stella supplied with a smirk.

"Yeah...I guess. But not slutty."

"Macy. When have I ever put you in something slutty?"

Macy arched a brow. "At summer camp the first time we met and you put me in the backless minidress."

"It was for a dance!"

"THERE WERE MOSQUITOES! BACKLESS DRESS!"

"I apologized two years ago; it's not my fault you hold grudges."

"Whatevs. Just create something awesome for me. Maybe something a little exotic..."

Something in Macy's tone made her wonder. "Okay...is there a guy involved in this want for a sexy, exotic outfit?"

"N-no...but if you wanted to make a guy's costume to go along with it..." Macy winced. Stella would obviously notice the stammer. She was always just a little nervous when it came to talking about boys.

"Macy...are you telling me the truth?" Stella asked with a dangerous look in her eye.

Macy sighed in defeat. "No."

"Who is it?"

"I refuse to answer."

"It's someone I know then..."

Dammit. Stella was too smart for this.

"May-bee..."

"Well, I know it's not Randolph. Or Van Dyke. Or Joe."

Macy pulled Stella into the doorway of one of the computer labs for some degree of privacy in the crowded hall.

"It's...it's Kevin," she whispered.

"Kevin, eh?" Stella smirked.

"Yes. Now shut up and make me a sexy costume so I can seduce him."

"You're not capable of seducement."

"I could be. But not on Halloween. I have to take Ashley trick-or-treating."

"Kevin has to take Frankie...why not go with them?"

"Come up with a costume for me and I'll suggest it to him."

"Fine."

At lunch Stella handed Macy a thick notebook of costumes ideas.

Some were ridiculous, like the Little Bo Peep costume, but the flapper costume was nice. Short dress, high heels, smoky eye makeup...

She turned the page, she wanted something different than anything she'd usually wear. Even though the flapper dress was nice…she wore short dresses a lot. No, she wanted something long and kind of slinky.

"Hey, girls. What're you looking at?" Kevin asked, sitting down next to Macy.

"Halloween costumes. Trying to decide what to wear for Veronica's party Saturday," Macy answered.

"Ooh? Got any guys' costumes in there?" Kevin asked Stella as he tugged the book closer to him.

"Yeah, there's guys' cos..." Macy trailed off as she flipped the page and saw a gorgeous Cleopatra costume in full color. "Stella...me want, you make," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was about to pass the book to Stella, but Kevin reached out to grab it.

"Wait...Stella...make me the Roman solider costume on the same page? I still need something to wear to that party. And when I take Frankie trick-or-treating."

Stella gave Macy a meaningful look. She knew what that look meant. "You two picked a _couple's _costume." Macy rolled her eyes and turned to Kevin.

"You know, I have to take my little sister around too and it might be nice to have a big, scary Roman solider escorting the Queen of the Nile. Whaddya think? Want to go with me?"

"Well, you did call me big and scary...so why not? I'd be honored to escort the fairest queen of the land on her mission for free candy," Kevin smiled at her and winked.

Stella smirked at the two of them. They were always so adorable together.

"So...if we're taking our kid siblings around...do you want to go to the party together too?" Kevin asked.

"Uh...uh...yeah. If you want to," Macy said nervously.

"Good," Kevin smiled at her. "'Til then, my queen."

Kevin got up and as soon as he was out of earshot, Stella turned on Macy.

"He likes you. Isn't is obvious?"

"Uh. No. That's Kevin, being a ham."

"If you say so...but once Kevin sees you in this Cleopatra costume..."

"Stella, I beg of you. Do not make it slutty. And don't make Kevin's outfit to where I can't speak coherently. I'm going to be Cleopatra. One of the awesomest queens ever. I can't afford to be a blubbering idiot."

"Trust me...Kevin will be the blubbering idiot."

"I told you already. Don't make me look slutty!"

"You won't look slutty. You'll look classy and beautiful and he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

A few days later, Macy was standing in Stella's sewing room, being fitted for her gown. The bodice was fitted perfectly to her upper body and the skirt flowed over her legs like liquid. There was gold trim around the neckline that crisscrossed above her ribcage and tied in the back.

She felt absolutely gorgeous in it and it wasn't even finished yet.

"Hey, Stella?" she heard someone ask as they came up the stairs.

Macy's eyes widened as Kevin walked into the room. He caught sight of her and stopped dead in his tracks.

"H-hi Macy..." Kevin said, looking anywhere but her face.

"Hi Kevin," she said with a soft smile. "You here for your fitting?"

"Yeah...you uh...you look nice in that dress...it makes you look...glowy..." he spilled the bottle of water he was holding on himself and immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom to blot the water.

"Told you he'd turn into a blubbering idiot," Stella said softly.

"That _was _funny to see. Nice to know I can actually have an effect of him."

"Yeah, well...just wait. When you're all accessorized and made up...he's going to be all slack-jawed and idiot-like."

At five on Saturday, Macy was allowing Stella to put the finishing touches on her makeup. Deep blue eye shadow, heavy black eyeliner and mascara, bright red lipstick and rosy blush on her cheeks made her look beautifully exotic. Her hair was covered by a black wig and she wore a diadem with a cobra on it. Strands of beads clicked against her face whenever she moved. The collar was edged in gold with bright turquoise and scarlet beads in it. The rest of her jewelry was gold as well and on the heavy side, but Macy couldn't complain much. She felt so...

"Beautiful, Mace. You look absolutely enchanting," Stella said, setting down the large powder brush on the vanity table.

"You do good work, Stell. I can't look away...it's like I'm bewitched...by myself. Is that vain?"

"I think it's okay when you're Cleopatra," Stella reassured her.

The doorbell rang just then.

"Macyyyyy! Is that the boys?" Ashley screamed as she bounded in the room in a Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl outfit.

"I'll get the door. You get Ash ready to go, okay?" Stella said.

"Okay," Macy agreed. She knelt in front of Ashley and straightened her cowhide vest.

"Got your flashlight and candy bag?" Macy asked.

"Yes. But I want makeup! Make me look pretty like you!"

Ashley smiled at her through her gap teeth and Macy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Here," she said, sitting her down on her office chair. "A little blush, some lip gloss and a touch of brown eye shadow. Now you're done. Go downstairs. I have to get my shoes on and grab my stuff."

As Ashley scurried out of the room, Macy picked up a bottle of perfume Stella had brought over. She studied it, put it down, slipping into her shoes and grabbed her pillowcase and wallet instead. Her gaze went back to the bottle resting on her vanity and she sighed and walked over to it, grabbing the bottle and wrenching the top off of it.

She dabbed the scent behind her ears, on her wrists and finally on her throat. She looked in the mirror one last time and smiled.

"Hey, Mace. You ready to g-whoa."

She turned and blushed hotly when she saw Kevin staring at her open-mouthed and eyes wide. She was so focused on his expression at first that she neglected to take in his costume.

And what a fine costume it was.

A deep red tunic that ended just above his knees and trimmed in gold was covered by leather armor. She thanked Stella silently-the way she had made the tunic allowed Macy to admire Kevin's legs and arms.

He wore a helmet with a tall and slightly ridiculous red plume jutting out like a Mohawk and there was a red cape pinned to his shoulders. There was a sword at his side and he wore leather bracers.

Macy licked her lips nervously. Kevin looked really good.

"Macy!" Stella said sharply. "Don't lick your lips; you'll wear off the lipstick."

"I have extra in my clutch, I'll be fine. And I'm coming back to drop off Ashley before I head to the party. If my makeup needs fixing, I'll do it then."

"Fine. I guess you're right. But still." Stella moved over to the vanity and started putting away the makeup. "You two had better get those kids out of the house before they damage something."

Kevin smiled at Macy and bowed, "Good evening, milady."

Macy rolled her eyes and smiled as she took the arm Kevin offered her.

"Oh, Kevin? Protect the Queen with your life. Otherwise the Black Canary is gonna get you."

"Duly noted. Let's go, Mace."

They went down the stairs and met up with Frankie and Ashley who were throwing beanie babies into the ceiling fan and laughing where they fell. Frankie's costume was pretty perfect for him. An old school 1920s Mobster; fedora, pin striped suit, little fake Tommy gun, everything.

"Ash, Frankie, come on. Otherwise all the good candy is going to be gone."

"But..." Frankie whined.

Kevin looked at him sternly and said in a threatening voice, "Don't make me use my sword..."

Frankie aimed his Tommy gun at Kevin, causing Ashley to roll her eyes and throw a Beanie Baby at Frankie.

"They're both plastic. Grow up," she said to him.

"You're younger than me, so I'm the one that should be telling you that," Frankie said.

"Girls mature faster than boys. Now grab your candy bucket so we can go."

Frankie opened his mouth to respond but Kevin cut him off. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's NEVER argue with a girl. They will always win."

"Fine," Frankie grumbled.

They left Macy's place and proceeded from house to house up and down her street.

"Macy! You look beautiful!" exclaimed her mom's friend Beverley when they stopped at her house. "And you got your boyfriend to dress up in a couple's costume! However did you manage that?"

Macy ducked her head and blushed. She looked over at Kevin who was smiling sheepishly. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just...going to a party later. Couples costumes only."

"Oh...sorry. Here, have some extra candy as apology."

They left the house awkwardly and crossed the street. Night was falling and the air was growing cool. Macy crossed her arms over herself and wished to god that she had gone with Stella's idea of having a cape with the dress. She had turned it down, thinking it would get in the way at the party.

"You cold, Mace?" Kevin asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him; he was really extraordinarily warm considering what he was wearing and the kind of weather.

"A-a little."

"You want my cloak?" Kevin asked, stopping in the middle of the street and trying to unpin the cloak from his shoulders.

Macy put a hand on his to stop him. "It's okay, Kev. Really. I don't want you to mess your costume up."

"But...you'll get cold," Kevin said in a confused tone.

"Dude, just put your arm around her again," Frankie said, bored.

"Yeah. She liked it. I could tell because she had her boy smile on," Ashley said.

"Ashley. Shut your mouth or I'll steal your candy and hide it somewhere and eat it myself."

"If it's the same place you hide your diary, you better think twice."

"Ashley. Have you been reading my diary?" Macy said with a steely edge to her voice.

"M-maybe...but your handwriting's so bad I can't tell what you're saying most of the time. And really? Hiding it in the space behind that cardboard cutout of this guy," she said, pointing at Kevin, "you have stashed in the closet wasn't one of your brightest ideas."

Macy groaned in embarrassment. "We go down this last street and then we're going home, Ashley."

"Do we hafta?"Ashley whined.

"Yes. Kevin and I are going to that party. It starts at nine, and it's 8:22 right now."

"Is it one of those parties on TV? With the kissing in the closet?"

"Ashley...you are too precocious for your own good."

"Mommy always says that about me," she said to Frankie.

"No. Mom says you're precious. But I'm having a hard time believing that at the moment."

"Mace...let's just go. You can have this argument with her later," Kevin said, pulling on her arm.

"Fineee," Macy sighed.

They finally dropped Ashley at Macy's house and swung by the firehouse to kick Frankie out of the car.

Thy finally made it to Veronica's house and walked in the door.

They hardly recognized anyone around them, thanks to the costumes everyone was clad in, but Macy saw someone dressed as a bunch of grapes, a group of guys dressed as KISS, a guy and girl wearing Cinderella and Prince Charming outfits...and a large number of rather slutty outfits.

"Maaaacy! You're here!" she heard Stella exclaim and she was engulfed in a hug of black leather and blonde hair.

"Stella. Stella. I can't breathe. Let me go," Macy said.

Stella pulled back and smiled at her friend. "You still look perfect. No makeup runs or costume malfunctions."

"You look good too, Stell," Macy said. "Black Canary is a great look for you."

"Yeah. Joe thought so too. I think. He hasn't really said anything since he saw me."

"Okay everybody! It's time to play Seven minutes in Heaven!" Veronica said loudly from the center of the room.

She was in a rather amazing pirate outfit with an incredible hat.

Macy froze.

_Oh, please god. Don't let them pick me and Kevin...please, please, please._

"Here's how we're going to do this...gentlemen...go by costume name in alphabetical order."

_Shit. Kevin was Antony._

Veronica smirked at Macy and Kevin from her spot in the center of the room and pointed at them.

"Antony and Cleo? You're first..."

Grudgingly, Macy walked towards the closet with Kevin close behind.

As they shut the door behind them, Macy turned to face Kevin.

"I can't believe Ashley was right!"

"Hey...Macy. Calm down, okay? We don't actually have to kiss if you don't want to. And of course Ashley was right. She's like the female Frankie."

"Kevin...people are going to know we didn't make out if we don't leave the closet in seven minutes all flushed and breathy."

"Well...we can just do jumping jacks."

"There's not enough room."

"So...what are we going to do then?

"I don't know."

"Hey...Mace?" He took a step closer to her in the dark closet and she felt him right up against her. "I got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Trick or Treat?"

"Treat?" she asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Well...I left my candy bag at home, so this'll have to do for now," he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her.

His arms twined around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She had wrapped her arms around his neck in response and they stayed that way until the door flew open.

"Time's up!" Veronica said.

Macy and Kevin sheepishly left the closet, holding hands. They stopped by the drink table and Macy determinedly looked away from Kevin.

"Mace? Are you okay? I'm sorry I just kind of sprung that on you, but...well...you smelled really good and you looked pretty and I kinda wanted to do that for a while so..."

"Really?" Macy asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes. In case you couldn't tell, I've had a time of it trying to talk to you because you look so pretty tonight. Not that you're not always pretty, because you are, it's just that in that costume you look really, really hot and gorgeous and I don't function well when you're like that."

"I couldn't really function when you first came into my room and I saw you in your Antony getup," she confessed.

"I noticed."

"How?"

"Misa, you're a fangirl. I can notice it a mile away. You wanted to jump me."

"No, I didn't."

"That's not what Ashley told me."

Macy groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm going to kill my little sister."

"No. Don't do that. She and Frankie would be fun together."

"Their children would take over the world just to destroy it. I'm not letting that happen."

"Stella's the one who came as a superhero. It's up to her to save the world."

"Kevin. Shut up. Or I'll pour my punch on you."

"Guess I'll have to distract you somehow..." Kevin said with a smirk.


End file.
